femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Hannah Curtis (Law
Hannah Curtis (Kathy Baker) is a redeemed villainess from "Sin", episode 8.17 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate March 27, 2007). She was the wife of Jeb Curtis and the mother of their ten children. The devoutly Christian couple also founded the New Souls Church together, which was notable for their stance against homosexuality. The episode's events had Jeb being questioned by Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler in regards to the murder of male prostitute Richard Antrim, who was found to have called Jeb's personal number several times. Sweat on the pillow used to suffocate Richard was found to partially match Jeb's DNA, leading the detectives to believe Jeb was a closeted homosexual who had an affair with Richard and killed him out of guilt over his sexuality. Following Jeb's arrest and release from custody, after Benson and Stabler found that Jeb was supporting Richard financially, Hannah approached the pair and asked to speak with them at New Souls. After venting to the detectives how she and Jeb built the church together, Hannah played the detectives a recorded phone call between Jeb and Richard, which had Jeb refusing to give Richard more money to finance his drug habit. Now fully convinced that Jeb slept with Richard and killed him, Hannah blasted her husband for betraying her and their children, claiming his recent change in attitude regarding homosexuality was an attempt cover up his actions and referring to him as "a sodomite and a murderer". while bemoaning that her family's humiliation would only worsen when the trial began. Later on, Jeb was found shot (non-fatally) at his church, with blood he left on a page of the Bible in the section Song of Solomon revealing his assailant: Hannah. When Benson and Stabler arrived at the Curtis household to arrest Hannah, she told the detectives she was expecting them and instructed her eldest children Lucy and Paul to take care of their siblings. At the SVU station, Hannah declined on having a lawyer and asked if her husband was dead before revealing that she'd shot Jeb in revenge for his betrayal, reading her written confession revealing that her anger was stronger than her faith to her husband and that she hoped Jeb's death allowed him to be in Heaven and away from what she considered a sin-filled world. Afterwards, though, the SVU detectives discovered the truth: Richard had been in a relationship with Paul rather than Jeb, with Jeb finding out through New Souls' financial director Trent Labette and sending Paul to a conversion center, while paying Richard off to stay away from his son. Paul came to believe after Richard's murder that his father killed him after learning they were still together, though the murderer was ultimately revealed to be Trent, who killed Richard out of a belief he was "doing God's will" and allowed Jeb to be accused of the murder due to believing his faith was weak for coming to accept Paul. As for Hannah, the episode's conclusion had Hannah being brought by Benson and Stabler to visit the hospitalized Jeb, visibly remorseful over her attempt on his life. As a tearful Hannah knelt by her husband, Jeb apologized to Hannah for not telling her everything before, with Hannah stating that they hadn't trusted each other enough and begging for Jeb's forgiveness. Jeb replied that he already had, and the episode ended with the indication that Hannah (like Jeb) had also come to accept Paul's homosexuality. It can be assumed Hannah still faced charges for shooting Jeb. Trivia *Kathy Baker previously appeared on Monk as villainess Sylvia Fairbourn and later played the evil Linda Collins on Criminal Minds. Gallery Hannah Curtis2.png Hannah Curtis Interrogation.png Hannah Curtis3.png Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested